


What is one more prayer to be added?

by Astrum_Bartimaeus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Parent work Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Omake, Oneshot, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrum_Bartimaeus/pseuds/Astrum_Bartimaeus
Summary: Uh, its the aftermath of Naruto losing control of himself during BDSM session with Ino Yamanaka who, through her addiction to sex, was not able think things through and went ahead, not using a safety word.I keep referencing to the original fandom, as this is an Omake, based on the fandom 'The last prayer' by Graefoxx





	What is one more prayer to be added?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Prayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163346) by [GraeFoxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraeFoxx/pseuds/GraeFoxx). 

> Do keep in mind that this happens before Suna is invading Konoha, but after the Naruto bridge incident.  
It is an Omake, that happens ‘months’ in the future, but was written after chapter 16 Bonds that matter; of the fandom, The last prayer, by Graefoxx. 
> 
> You could read the omake without knowing its parent work, but I would discourage you from that.
> 
> The most important difference though to its parent work is, that here, the characters retain their canon age, that means Naruto and group are not 16 at the start of the parents story. As I see too many inconsistencies in the story, if that were the case. Just to count a few, what more could/ would they have learned in the 4 years of academy that takes place in a non-lethal environment?
> 
> As it stands with 16 most teenagers start their associates degree for the job they are going to take up later in life, or continue studying to do their bechelor's degree. 
> 
> The next thing I have issues with is, Naruto would surely not be the sunshine kid he is, after he endured another four years of abuse at the villagers behest, and even Iruka was not that friendly before the incident with Mizuki.
> 
> Moreover, what happened to Akatsukis plans? After all, they were knocking on Konohas front door to take away their junchuriki, at the start of Shippuuden. Naruto was 15, at the start of Shippuuden. It would make little sense for them to have altered their plans.
> 
> Now I should get started with the actual Omake I think...

#  What is one more prayer to be added? 

Ino to Kurenai;

‘’But it feels so good when he is pumping into me, the way he holds me the way... how he fills every hole of me with so much cum. The stuffy feeling when the knotting takes place. Add to the things he did do, flushing deeply, the things he could have done sends shivers down my spine!’’  
The tingling sensations crawl up her thighs and into her core; causing her canal to begin weeping again. 

After a pause, where Ino tried to regain control over her body by practicing a calming technique, she learned from a Yamanaka clan book pertaining to the arts of the mind and its dangers, useful when scourging the minds of criminals of the worst category.  
Since when they did go through a mind of someone, some of their emotions always bled through. It made it much worse seeing how a friend was killed through the memories of a nukenin in question, and only feeling the bleed through of the euphoria and exhilaration when the nukenin killed someone, it was pure torment. 

Having had a moment to calm her still trembling body from the aftershocks of the marathon of orgasms Naruto had forced her through, at her request though, made her take another deep breath. That only turned into a moan when she felt embraced by the older women she had turned to, in her misery, for help; brawling at her door step, mumbling sorry and crying her insides out, was not a pretty sight to behold, at least she hoped she had recovered a bit since then. Moreover it was nothing new for Ino to apologize to Kurenai, as always.

‘’We can deal with the mess you have made later, I want to make sure you are fine first, and recover. You sure have a lot of explanation to do.’’  
Kurenai, then released the hug, not without accidentally brushing very briefly over a part on Ino's body that had very much suffered the unrelenting and unabated attention of a blond boy, her behind.

Causing the frail blond to obey her body, jerking her hips forward hitting Kurenais thighs, sending all sorts of pleasure signals violently cruise through her body up to her mind, thus making her lose strength in her arms to hold onto Kurenai.  
Through the suddenness of the situation their positions were awkward to say the least, moreover Ino losing strength not only in her arms but legs as well going completely limp in Kurenais arms almost immediately. Made the older woman push her knee forward to stop Ino from crashing to the ground unobstructed, which in turn was the spark that made all the powder kegs Ino had tried to suppress explode violently.

While Ino was sure if she hadn't shouted herself hoarse already, she would have cried out again, but as it was, only a weak croak came out of her mouth as her hips jerked forward again once - twice - trice - four times, until the orgasm inducing cramps set in to have Ino squirt, followed by more jerking of hips, weak groans, pushing, rustling of clothes over Inos far too sensitive skin, while being hugged strongly into Kurenais bosom followed my more squirting and juices running down her legs, onto Kurenais knee, making it all damp.

Ino was already calming down again a little, as Kurenai inevitably began to shift a little to ease into a less awkward and more comfortable position, to Inos misfortune that caused Kurenais breasts to brush over Inos, precisely where the ninja wire had dug deep into Inos skin. Setting her off once again with trembling hips, a squirting pussy that hadn't stopped jet drizzling juices over Kurenais leg now gushing again and spraying like a fountain. 

To Ino it didn't matter, pleasure or pain or pain and pleasure, when one turned into the other, like an always repeating cycle. She bent back her back, as another mighty orgasm ripped through her body and mind, she wanted to scream out her soul but her abused body only allowed her to utter a pain-pleasure filled moan that continued to ring inside her ears and mind till oblivion took her. 

Much to her surprise she awoke little later, now undressed inside Kurenais bed, who brushed over her sweaty forehead tucking some lose strands of hair behind Inos ear, which only deepened the frown on Kurenais face. Please Ino, promise me;  
Ino's heart sank like a stone dropped into a pond what that would entail, as Kurenais voice grew from a calm soothing tone to a stern, reprimanding and evenly cold, measured distant voice that allowed no disobedience; do promise me to always, **always** use a safety word from now on. 

(AN: I could have ended this omake here) 

With a weak voice and much effort Ino choke out a yes. With that Kurenai, was satisfied, for the moment. Arriving at the door, she heard Ino groaning with so much pain in her voice, that it hurt her insides, since she had undressed Ino to lay her in her bed, it was inevitable that she had seen the bruises Ino endured in their session.  
She had been unable to find a single place that wasn't red or swollen or both, even she had no idea the clitoris gland could swell on so much. Or that Ino’s teats head turned a dark bluish purple from all the blood flowing through them, letting them grow exponentially, to the cute nubs she remembered seeing fleetingly as they once had sex while being hidden through her genjutsu.  
While she was removing Inos shorts she couldn't help but notice that spots of her ass cheeks were turning blue, just how hard did the paddle hit her? She for sure would need to have a serious talk with Naruto. 

In her musings, Kurenai heard Ino force out the words 'how long' and 'much'. She couldn't be sure but she felt the question that Ino was asking, with a weary sigh Kurenai said, after you lost awareness, and your mind drifted into the slumber of nirvana, your body was haunted by orgasms in intervals of 5 to 40 seconds that took you from mild trembling to hurtful spasms and violent cramps, which had left you squirting again. It didn't matter if the last orgasm had totally wrung you out. Another one would follow sometimes just seconds after the last one subsided. I think the full ordeal took a bit over fifteen minutes. 

With that, she finally left the scent heavy room. Seeing another concerned student waiting outside her door, with another deep sigh she noted in her mind, yes, the next days would be awkward and their talks needed to be long and throughout.  
After the cat was out of the bag and Hinata knew the relationship between Naruto and Ino, to say she was despondent after she found out, could have not been farther from the truth, It took a lot of encouragement from Kurenai and much to her surprise, Naruto was actually able to bring her back from the catatonic state she was in. 

With the promise of a throughout explanation, since they all were in this together, it was futile trying to keep secrets any longer. What she hadn't expected, was that Hinatas bold declaration of her applying medical treatment to the exhausted Ino.  
Kurenai had never witnessed Hinata so unyielding on a subject. She had not been wrong, there was certainly steel within her. The way in which it had been unearthed was so far from any shinobi training she had planned to do when she made the wager on the Hyuga clan heir all those month ago. 

It certainly smelled nice she surmised, and her tummy could not agree more with a loud growl. Could Naruto be the one cooking? She was emotionally drained and hungry after this evening, surely it would be fine to postpone the talk until after dinner, right? 

Ino was a bit relieved when she was alone, that only turned into dread and gripping guilt when she heard the door opening again and seeing who had entered. Hinata. Who in turn directly came over to her bed, with her silent and shy way of walking, though even as drained as she was, she could not help but notice; something was different, yes, the way her body language changed. She now had a purpose. Her guilt now took a much firmer grip on her mind and soul. It was terribly, gut-wrenching. 

How do you feel? Asked Hinata in a calm and friendly voice, she was not stupid, there had to be more to this situation, much more, and she would get to the bottom of this, if only to calm her raging heart that wept for her love. But she still loved him so very much, it just hurt that she wasn't trusted with this secret, whatsoever it was. She would move heaven and earth to find out, while becoming strong enough for her Naruto, to help and support him with all her ability and be trusted with secrets like this, since it hurt so very much, being close and still left out.  
She bled, her heart bled, yet, it was not time to think and lick her wounds of a pierced heart. She was sure Naruto was the only person in the village, that was still, to this day and age oblivious to the feelings she harbored for him. So she would start with the other party or parties involved, starting with one Ino Yamanaka and then she would plan her steps accordingly, because her mind was running a mile a minute how the fuck would Kiba fit into all of this? 

I’m fine replied the blond girl with the all too familiar laboured, sluggish voice of her and brought Hinata out of the rat hole that her thoughts went into again, after the shocking revelation that Ino and Naruto had had that kind of relationship. Though Hinata knew and Ino knew she knew, they both knew; - it was a lie, she was obviously not fine. 

Hinata opened a glass container with an audible pop that was usual for high grade medicine sealed in airtight containers to preserve their contents for as long as possible while retaining their potency. With the reaction of one Ino Yamanaka, she knew, Ino now knew why she had come. 

In the same soothing and kind tone she explained, ’’Ino this, is one of our clan remedies, it helps us a great deal after practicing the juken style which as you probably know targets the tenketsu of the chakra pathway, what you probably don't know is, it can easily be used and adapted to target the normal nervous system as well causing excruciating pain, and other symptoms can entail a strong irritation and over stimulation of the nervous system, similar to the way you are suffering right now.’’  
All the while already gently working the medicine into the taunt and convulsing muscles of Ino. Who was unable to resist the gentle ministrations, every rub, every circle of Hinata's hands was strongly felt by her, even if her mind wanted to rest, her body continued to convulse and spasm throughout her ministrations, in pain or pleasure, Ino wasn't able to differentiate one from the other anymore, for the moment all she was doing was trying to endure the mental agony she felt as well as the sinking feeling in her heart that threatened to overwhelm her. 

She didn't know for how long this silence lasted, but it was harder and harder for her to remain silently whimpering under medical treatment by one Hinata Hyuga, then suddenly the feeling of pure pleasure intensified, like lighting electrocuted her again, and again, this was much worse like when the salve was massaged on her ass or on the underside of her breasts, compared to this pure bliss and pain and misery, the torture she went through as Hinata had massaged it on her breasts was not worth mentioning anymore, now the tingling didn't stop as she worked the salve over the most sensitive and swollen thus hurting parts of her abused body, causing her to be cumming so very much, over Hinatas fingers and releasing another burst of her fluids, further spreading her scent through the room and sullying Kurenai sensei’s bed. 

Looking up at Hinata, seeing just how far her fluids had reached up Hinatas arms, coating them in her vaginal fluids and turning her dress a shade darker, like a wet towel. A picture, of Hinata forcing her to cum while she was helplessly tied up, focusing the variation of her juken style on her sensitive parts, all while denying her a final release, sent her cascading over the edge to a new excruciatingly painful squirting toe-curling orgasm.

Out of embarrassment in front of one of her classmates and fellow kunoichi, who was in addition from a noble clan, like herself felt utterly humiliating. In a whisper she croaked out the question 'why?' that lingered for a while unanswered in the room pregnant of smells so different, yet blending together in a thick and heavy coat that Hinata was sure could even be smelled after taking a hour long bath. 

To not torment Ino any longer, she latched onto the thoughts that came to her mind first. That what Ino essentially wanted to know was not why she rubbed ointment onto her, but why she was here helping her in the first place.

Ino flinched and was hit with another bucket of guilt that only added to the pieces her heart was now, after realizing that she wasn't the only victim in the story with the blue medicine Choji gave her, no, Naruto was as much victim in this story as was she, and by extension even Hinata would have to tolerate anguish and heartache, didn't that make her a victim too? It was after all an open secret that she only had eyes for one Naruto Uzumaki.

It was the gentle and kind voice of Hinata, in combination with her non-judgemental gaze that utterly crushed her heart, obliterating any chance that she would ever be able to forget the hurt she caused one she learned to consider dear friend in the time she spent around Kurenai and Naruto, maybe even if she would be forgiven, could she by all that had happened really say she would ever be able to forgive herself? The slaughter-man's axe hadn't dropped and decapitated her, that was still to come, the following words uttered by Hinata drove the last nail into the coffin.  
‘’You know Ino, I loved Naruto, - I still love him, - but I also know he cares a great deal about you and Kurenai sensei.’’  
What didn’t need to be said, was that Hinata was hurting very much as well.  
It drove Ino mad, how could this girl still be so caring and accommodating to her after her betrayal, It didn't make sense, nothing made sense, sometime ago Ino had starting spilling tears again, all the while she thought that their reserves must have had dried up already, with how much she had cried. Ino knew she was lost, in guilt and self-loathing, she was drowning in the kindness of one Hinata Hyuga. 

Ino’s tears kept spilling all the while she sunk deeper and deeper into depression, even if her heart turned to stone, she would somehow try to atone for her sins, even if it took her a lifetime. Maybe she surmised in one dark corner of her mind, she would have been able to deal with cold fury, or a beating, and verbal hits like being accused of the sex junky she thought she was. Only stable as long as she got her fix from one Naruto Uzumaki. Almost instantly, after getting one fix looking forward and eagerly anticipating the next one.  
She didn't know when it had started and when it would end, how this could possibly continue indefinitely, she wanted, no needed that cock between her legs, so relentlessly pumping into her and being always able to deliver and go on to another round. Thinking back to their debauchery she felt herself humming, and releasing another orgasm that had been building up as the medicine went to do its work slowly soaking into her tissue, making her feel so much more guilty, but there was no medicine to remedy the feeling of regret. 

Hinata felt deeply disturbed, what had happened? That tormented the blond beauty so much? What demons would plague her so? What had caused her to be in such a lamentable, deplorable and so utterly miserable state? Since it did not seem Ino would ever stop crying if she didn't do anything, she remembered how her mother would soothe her to sleep with a lullaby, while she had never sung it herself the memory was vivid in her mind, she was sure she would not be able to sing, helping Ino to rest, but she could certainly try. She started humming the melody while holding onto one of Ino's hands with both of her own, she would continue humming the melody of the lullaby her mother had sung for her, since she surely would dissolve into tears herself if she tried singing it, the topic of her deceased mother still too sore in her heart, even after almost eight years. 

Ino felt the warmth radiating from Hinata, latching onto her hand with both of her own. Then she started humming a melody she was all too familiar with. It was a lullaby that not many knew, yet it sounded so beautiful when sung by her mother for her, It was an old lullaby dealing with love, lies, regret, and death. Maybe it was so beautiful because its topic was this deep. But it was not fair, why was Hinata so nice to her, nobody should be nice to her, especially not Hinata. Ino thought she herself should be shamed publicly. Shouted at for the harlot she was, flayed at the stake for the debauchery she had participated in. Why did nobody see, she was dying inside, poisoned by the most insidious toxins to ever exist? Lies and secrets, since when you realize you are caught up in them, it is far too late. And then she was drowning again, drowning her remorese in the blue haired girls kindness, drowning her shame in that kindness, drowning, drowning, drowning, her shattered heart. 

Ino didn't realize, that while she was caught up a part of her brain joined Hinata in her humming, her vocal chords far too strained, like the rest of her body was, to actually be humming along. However Hinata realized that Ino actually started relaxing even if hear breath was still erratic, of her shedding so many tears. As Ino finally found rest in blissful slumber, Hinata didn't miss the small tucking on Ino's corner of her mouth as she slipped into sleep, which also caused her to smile relieved, she still continued humming for a few minutes and holding Ino's hand in her own. 

* * *

might be continued in the future, but this is the end 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I have further Ideas, on how to continue this omake, with Kurenai, and Naruto now being in the kitchen, the atmosphere, is certainly bloated and charged, when Hinata comes down from the bedroom above and joins them.
> 
> Do tell me what you think, This was my first ever fandom upload, and give me some help with the tags, would you?
> 
> But I really am not sure if I do find the time for this, as Graefoxx who wrote the fandom this omake is for, is a machine, who writes chapters 12k words long on frequent schedule, 'for as long as the summer doesn't demand all of his time.' He put out six updates in may alone.
> 
> It took me way too long to put this down, and I have to admit I am not satisfied with it, but on the other hand, I probably never will be.
> 
> Seek progress, not perfection and all that, right?


End file.
